Quatros and Knuckson's scary moment
by eastercat
Summary: Ok the title is horrible... This is a RP I did with someone, with my character and his. It's pretty good.


**This is an RP I did with someone on Neopets. IT IS NOT IN SCRIPT FORM so don't report me. (Note: That is not the exact name of the other person's username)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Sonic **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Characters**

**Quatro and Roxy** -Look on my profile

**Maya**-a ancient spirt that lives in an emerald in Quatro's game boy. Is a good friend of Tikal

**Knuckson-** Knuckle's son, Red and wears black jeans with a cowboy hat.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-Lets get started, knuckson was sitting on the large emerald as almost always .

* * *

**eastercat**-Maya wanted to visit Tikal again in the M.E. Quatro was walking in the jungle leading to the emerald.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" I wish there was some one to fight. "

* * *

**eastercat**-All of a sudden a robot grabbed Quatro. "What the..!" Roxy the chao tried to fight the robot but it just pushed her away. Quatro was taken away with Maya. Roxy didnt know what to do. All of a sudden she thought of Knuckson so she flew to the M.E. as fast as she could 

Roxy saw Knuckson sitting on top of the Master emerald. "Chao!" She zoomed right in front of Knuckson and exclaimed "Chao Chao chao Chao!"

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" huh... what the… get away from me " he said as he swatted the chao away.

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy fell right on to the floor. She got up a little pissed, but she had a plan to get him to come with her. She adjusted her cap and zoomed right a knuckson. She stole the cowboy hat on top of kuckson's head and zoomed to the edge of Angel Island.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" hey u little -link blocked- get back here " he said as he chased her.

* * *

**eastercat**- Roxy was having fun. She stopped for a second and stuck her tongue out at Knuckson. She flew farther. Soon she stopped at the edge of the island, knowing that Knuckson would be coming.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" you no good :pant pant: hat stealing :pant pant: .." he said as he got closer to the edge.

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy saw the robot holding Quatro still traveling on the ground below. Roxy sighed and thought 'Will this guy ever come?**'

* * *

**

**Hedgehogdust1**-knuckson ran to the edge and saw quatro down below" wait... ur red... no its rover uhhh roxy that's it. "

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy rolled her eyes and thought, 'FINALLY!'  
Roxy gently put the cowboy hat on to knuckson's head. She pointed towards Quatro, who was being taken away. 

Quatro's view  
Quatro calmed down knowing that Roxy must be doing something to help her. 'Where can she be?' Quatro thought.

* * *

**Hedgehogdust1**-" Quatro! I'm up here. hold on! "

* * *

**eastercat**- Quatro was getting pretty bored as the robot dragged her to somewhere. All of a sudden she heard a faint voice that sounded like..'Knuckson' Quatro thought. 'Well I guess roxy got help after all' She smiled knowing that there was help.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**- Knuckson glided down from the island.

* * *

**eastercat**- Roxy didnt just want to just watch, she could STILL help. Roxy flew right behind knuckson as he glided down from the island. 

**eastercat**-Quatro all of a sudden saw a big shadow come over her and the robot. Quatro groaned. "I think I'm at the base of Eggman." Quatro heard a sliding of a door. She was facing the back so she couldn't see where she was going to be taken

Quatro heard a door open with a squeak. She was thrown into a cage. "Ow, that hurt, you know!" she yelled at the robot as it went away.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**- Knuckson snuck in to the base.

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy landed right on top of knuckson's cowboy hat. just getting a little ride, as knuckson snuck in to the base.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-knuckson went behind the cage "pstt... quatro s'up"

* * *

**Eastercat**- Quatro heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see knuckson and Roxy. She got a worried face. "You need to get out of here, Eggman knows that..." "HAHAHA so I see that someone else is here." said Eggman as he walked up behind Knuckson. "Robots capture this intruder!"

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" won't catch me egg butt" he said as he ran towards the robots.

* * *

**Eastercat**-The robots swarmed from everywhere as they tried to capture Knuckson. 

Roxy flew off of the cowboy hat to help Quatro.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" there's too many of them ! " " ROCK IMPACT "

* * *

**Eastercat**-During this whole battle Eggman took away Quatro's Gameboy. Eggman laughed as the gameboy popped out a bright dark-green colored chaos emerald. "Finally, I heard this chaos emerald is almost as powerful as the master emerald." He put the emerald in a huge robot. "NNNOOOO," Quatro yelled "Please don't do that!" Eggman switched the robot on to attack Knuckson.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-" oh -link blocked- that's bad" knuckson made a mad dash towards the cage.

* * *

**Eastercat**- Quatro felt a horrible pain as Maya was being used to feed power to the robot. Quatro was really connected to Maya so she felt the same pain as Maya. Quatro became really weak. Roxy slipped through the cage bars and tried to help her get up.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-Knuckson punched and punched on the cage hoping it would open

* * *

**Eastercat**-The robot started toward Knuckson. Eggman laughed his evil laugh. "Well, this is fun to watch."

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-knuckson heard his laugh, the same laugh he heard when his father was murdered "grrr... EGGMAN!"

* * *

**Eastercat**-Quatro fainted because of all the pain. Roxy started to cry as she tried to wake Quatro up.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-tears jetted across knucksons face " IM GONA KILL YOU " he said as he dashed for eggman

* * *

**Eastercat**-Eggman grinned again. "Ok Z-1000 go and squish that brat of an echidna" The robot tried to stomp on Knuckson

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-knuckson stopped and looked at the robot and jumped straight through it.

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy gave up on trying to wake Quatro. She was really angry and just wanted to really hurt eggman. Roxy zoomed up to Eggman and hit him in his fat stomach. 

Roxy kept on attacking Eggman. "Ow" complained eggman."get off of me!...Ow! oof! ow don't hit there! Let go of my mustache! OW!"

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-Some thing was happing to knuckson, the chaos force, which went through, his family was awakening. Knuckson, with a blinding flash of light, glowed green and went to the cage and melted the bars. He picked up quatro and said " I'll give you a 5 second run before I blow this place up."

* * *

**eastercat**-Roxy heard Knuckson and turned around. She was surprised about Knuckson's appearance. but she didnt need to care about that now. She decided to leave eggman in pain and to land on Knuckson's hat.

* * *

**hedgehogdust1**-(**A/N: when the chaos force is on, Knuckson is one with the Master Emerald**) " its gonna be weird with two souls, and I'm glad quatro wasn't awake to see me cry " he said as Maya's soul went in to him " chaos explosion !" " 5...4...3...2 ...1! bboooooooooommmmmm

* * *

**eastercat**-The robot was destroyed and the explosion blew Eggman away. Unfortunately the base was crashing down

* * *

That was the end of the Rp because **hedgehogdust1 **had to go so I (**eastercat**) will finish the story… 

As the base started to crumble, Knuckson used Maya's ability to teleport. He teleported to the front of the Master Emerald and he put Maya's spirit in to the Master Emerald, where Tikal would take care of her. Knuckson was exhausted from fighting. He became his normal red color and dropped Quatro on the ground. He fell down right next to her and slept. Roxy fell off of Knuckson's Cowboy hat. Roxy just had to wait until one of them woke up.

Quatro awoke. Her head hurt and she felt a little dizzy. She slowly sat up. Nearby she saw Roxy sitting on top of the M.E. Roxy turned around to see Quatro getting up, it was about 5 days after the whole incident. Roxy jumped with joy and hugged Quatro. " Yes, Roxy, I'm happy to see you too" Quatro said with a smile. "What happened? All I remember is being inside of Eggman's base."

Roxy pointed to Knuckson, who was still sleeping. Quatro had a confused face. "But how did he fight the robot and everything?"

Roxy told the whole story; since she couldn't speak (except by just saying "chao") she acted the whole thing out (which is kinda cute). Quatro was amazed by the story. "Wow, I can't believe he did all of that."

Quatro all of a sudden had a worried face. "But what about Maya's Emerald?"

Roxy stood proudly and took out a dull green emerald from behind her back. While Quatro and Knuckson were sleeping Roxy flew all the way back to the demolished base to find the emerald. Again Quatro was surprised "Wow thanks Roxy, you are a really great chao."

Quatro looked at Knuckson. "Well I think we should go." She said to Roxy.

Quatro came up to Knuckson and gave him a quick little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Knuckson, you're a really great friend."

Roxy grabbed the blue gameboy from under Quatro's hat, and put the emerald in. She called Maya back, who was well again. Quatro and Roxy walked away from the Emerald Shrine. They had a lot more adventures to do.

* * *

**This is probably my most favorite RP I did with someone. Review, if you want to.**


End file.
